Yang and Yin
by Deva Pein
Summary: Its a story based off of 5 characters from Fire Emblem series and Naruto characters have been mixed in. Mainly The characters from the Akatsuki. I made it just a naruto story so people would actually find it. Instead of a random cross over.
1. Plans

Naruto Emblem

Disclaimer: This is mearly a very rough draft im putting up. I mean this was written a long time ago, although now it just has simple rewrites for the Naruto characters I have brought in. I know it might be annoying but I'm listing everyones names beside where they talk and hopefully over time people will tell me how to write this stuff better and more fluently. Akatsuki are in and so is MANY Fire Emblem characters. Eventually i might cross-over other series but not for a bit. In the end please leave a review and try not to be to mea, i wrote this when i was like really young guys/girls. This is just so you know i am putting stuff up and my better version will be on soon. Also remember, many easter eggs are in this storym so if you play games and watch anime and so on, you'll see alot of references. Thank you and Enjoy and don't mind the bad spelling please Dammit one last thing. I will put up some links so you can see characters and stuff you might not know and some things i can't explain well. I just wanna make things easir for the readers lol 3

"Lady Marisa, The planet of Rellos Zek is taken." -Rilah

"Planet Sera is taken as well" -Marisa

"Shall we send a team to reinforce what may be left?" -Rilah

Marisa's teeth were heard grinding all through the area she was at. It left an unease to lady Rilah and she twitched with the feeling of the teeth grinding.

"There is no point. the only way my soldier's would lose is if they are all dead." -Marisa

"So what shall we do Milady?" -Rilah

"Prepare for battle on this planet. It is our home world and I will not lose it. The chances of Joshua actually coming here is very small, but if he get's a idea... I know he will try us on." -Marisa

"Yes Milady" -Rilah

Marisa turned to her right and stared at two male soldiers that were standing beside her thrown. They turned towards her and gave a simple sigh, thinking they would be the ones doing the next mission.

"General Seth and General Gilliam." -Marisa

Yes they both replied on key.

"You don't need to sigh this time, No special missions for you two. although you do have to do something." -Marisa

"Whatever it may be Milady, We will do it" -Gilliam

"What he said eh!" -Seth

"I am leaving to head for the planet Earth. I have stuff I must take care off. If you want to win this war you will understand what I am about to do." -Marisa

"Being the only males on this planet, I would like to stay so I will always understand" -Seth

Marisa shot Seth a dirty and unimpressed look and he smiled and relaxed and layed against the wall behind him.

"Im sorry but I am leaving now. I can't waste time here. I need you to wake up Lute. She is in charge and lady Serenah is after her in command. Every one is to follow her commands like they normally do. You two are my best General's, my wifes life is in your hands. She dies, you will as well." -Marisa

"Same old then...Sept without the leaving part..." -Seth

"As you wish lady Marisa. Ha, Seth is right." -Gilliam

Gillaim released a chuckle as Seth returned his humor with a friendly punch to the arm.

"Gillaim, you wake Lute now. Seth you gather the soldiers in the courtyard and get Lute to tell them about my leaving." -Marisa

"We shall leave now then." -Gilliam

"That we shall, and Marisa; if anything is to happen to you.. Summon us and we shall fight along side you. You don't need to do everything alone." -Seth

"I promise I shall. Good bye you to. Tell my wife I am sorry." -Marisa

Seth, Gilliam, and Marisa stared at each other for a few seconds. The silence was enough to kill Gilliam and Seth.

"Marisa, How long will you be gone for?" -Seth

"I am not sure. I could be gone for more than a year. Maybe longer." -Marisa

Seth sighed as him and Gilliam turned towards a long narrow castle hall. They started their walk to the objectives they were given. They walked about ten steps as they turned, Marisa was already gone.


	2. Gods

Naruto Emblem

Well for those who have read the first part and actually are reading the second one. Thank you ^_^ Now as of the easter eggs in the story, the first chapter had 2 in the first part and they were simple to notice if you played those games. Also I am bringing in new characters but if there not importent to the story, i will not describe them, So don't worry about them. Well anyway, I got like nothing else to say so thanks for reading more. ^_^

"What do you think?" -Gilliam

"I think this is stupid. That's what I think." -Seth

"How does this stupid idea work? I go to Earth, you people stay.. I end up died... That will win us the war..NOT!" -Seth

"calm down Seth. Marisa is not like the others before her." -Gilliam

"She was a Great Destroyer at the age of 17 whilst all the others got the title at like 20. So what?" -Seth

"Shut up and pay attention. The Original God of Earth created the idea of a Great Protecter and Great Destroyer to make the Earth more interesting. That God calls himself Naraka Pein or Naraka Path. Which ever he finally decides to go by. The two factions battle it out in a war to decides who rules Earth for certain period of time until a new Protector or Destroyer is chosen and trained and blah blah. Anyway, What if she has gone to challenge the God and kill the God?" -Gilliam

"That's a beautiful waste of time their Gilliam for these people to be reading, but remember their are Sub-Gods underneath Naraka, and also Naraka lost his position of God to that other one.." -Seth

"Mhmmm.. That's a good point. I almost forgot about Naraka losing his position of head God. Plus the newer Gods the new God brought in. How many are there now? I can remember this crap because I don't care enough to remember." -Gilliam

Seth released a dreadful sigh remembering all the other times hes explained this to him.

"Naraka was the original God of the planet Earth. Rumor states that a human actually beat Naraka. His name was Nagato. He went by the name Pain because that's all he left behind. After he beat Naraka, Naraka gave him the abilities of a God. The whole Eternal life and his young looks crap. whilst he was on the planet killing the third Protecter due to his boredem. He meet a girl. Her name was Konan Yutaka. Konan was everything peace. She felt true pain, and that made her understand true peace. Nagato killed and raped her mother. Konan appperently wanted revenge but Nagato felt something different in her. She demanded him to fight her and he agreed. With his one attack, Shinra Tensei, she was slammed into the ground of the earth and with her broken and snapped bones she was unable to combat. Nagato Finally felt regret. He didn't know why but he couldn't turn himself away to what he did. He gave up everything he was doing. He healed her wounds and after a long talk between the two and figuring stuff out, they married. The higher Gods, so the Gods beyond Naraka and them had rules written. Those who love are forever imobalized in a machine and are forced to take control of another body. Nagato chose the body of the third Protecter as his new body. He would never fell anything physical with his wife but he decided to change his name to Pein instead of Pain. So -Pe-ace would be his reminder to his newest objective. He pierced his body to show that he has desecrated himself and others. The third Protecter was named Yahiko and Nagato promised to protect Earth when he was allowed to. Though everything is longer than that but ima shorten this up cuz we are almost to Lutes room. Konan became a God like Nagato did. She was known as The Angel of Pein, or the Human Path. He then found more people to be gods. They would be called Asura Path, Animal Path (The only female besides Konan) and, Preda Path. Pein's God name was Deva Path. They all became close friends and all got piercings like Pein himself." -Seth

"You could have just said there are six gods. You really think I wanted that whole story?" -Gilliam

"You always forget what's going on, so I figured I would explain thing's in more detail and hopefully you'll remember." -Seth

Seth and Gilliam stopped at a black door with gold writing on it. It was in a special language that everyone figured the previous destroyers spoke. The words were said to translate to "What God was to weak to finish".

"Okie, Seth you get the guards and I'll wake the women up." - Gilliam

"Fine, Hopefully she get's up this time and not screws around like all the other times." -Seth

"You'd figure as the wife of the person who is to destroy a planet... You would wake the fuck up when your told." -Gilliam

Seth Gave of a laugh and rasied his arm and clenched his fist against Gilliams armor as he started turning away Gilliam returned the gesture with a smile. Seth turned away and started his walk down another seemingly endless hallway.

"O god, now I have to wake her up... Why me?" -Gilliam

Gilliam sighed laudly as he started to turn the handle on the door.


	3. Motivation

Naruto Emblem

Well there were like zero easter eggs in the last chapter, so I hope you didn't spend to much time looking for atleast one. Sorry bout the failure to atleast let you know earlir. So there isn't much to disclaim here so..just read. Actually there is one thing.. I am spelling Paladin like Paledin for a reason, its simply just to make things different in the Fanfiction, Ya know like Pein instead of Pain.

Gilliam stepped in the room and easily noticed Lute sleeping in a tiny ball against the top of the bed, wrapping herself around her pillow like she was laying on someone.

"O man... Why do i have to wake her up." -Gilliam 

Gilliam slowly walked towards the bed she lay in and stood beside it for a few seconds. It was a large bed with blankets drapping down the sides, all in a shiny red velvet style. With only one pillow on it. Dressed in the same color as the sheets and blankets. He reached over and gave her the simply push and say hey tactic. He looked down at his feet knowing it was gunna take a bit...

Three minutes passed of him redoing the same tactic and pushing her shoulder harder each time when a soft moan crept out of Lute.

"Mhmm... What is it Seth" -Lute

"Sorry lady Lute" -Gilliam

"Dammit it's not Seth, it's you again... Why do you wake me up all the time darn it" -Lute

"This is my second time but that's not the point." -Gilliam

Lute gave Gilliam a very deep cutting unimpressed look as she rolled back over in the bed.

"Dammit Lute, you have to get up. Your wife Marisa has left to planet Earth and you're in charge. You need to adress the soldiers and people, also you need to wake up and stop being a lazy queen." -Gilliam  
>"Why can't I adress the people in 10 more minutes?" -Lute<p>

Gilliam simply facepalmed himself and just went to the other side of the bed were she was facing and simply stared at her.

"God dammit, I hate you sometimes." -Lute

"Glad you had a change of heart" -Gilliam

"Yes... That's what it was.. Now leave because im getting changed into my Sage clothes. Brief me on everything after i get out the door." -Lute  
>"Yes milady" -Gilliam<p>

Gilliam Exited the room and leaned against the wall contemplating the moves of Marisa. Wondering what was this plan of hers that she apperently is doing. While in his thought Seth came down the hall and called him out.

"Sir Gilliam" -Seth

"Good day sir Seth" -Gilliam

"Is she up?" -Seth

"Suprisingly... Yes.." -Gilliam

"Wow.. new record for her and you." -Seth

"Mhmm...Are the Mistress' soldiers ready?" -Gilliam

"Of course. Unlike you, i get my job down alot faster" -Seth

"Fine mister perfect, you wake her ass up next time." -Gilliam

"I mean... You did a great job.. wish I was that talented." -Seth

"Fuck...You..." -Gilliam

"Now now Gilliam, there are plenty of women on this planet. You don't need me when theres this many boobs around" -Seth

"Go to the soldiers Lute is on her way dick head" -Gilliam

"You suck. Ruined my fun" -Seth

"Go!" -Gilliam

"Fine...Jeez.." -Seth

Seth left Gilliam where he stood and few minutes after he was unable to be seen down the hall, Lute came out of the room dressed in her traditional Sage outfit (.net/media/sprites/8/battle/sheets/ally/lute_sage_ Sorry its a sprite but its the best way to show her actually.. Her more detailed photos arnt what i originally saw her as, though her colours are black with gold trimming. I can't do it myself right now but I apologize for making you use imagination)

"Finally ready?" -Gilliam

"Yes yes mister pushy" -Lute

"Good" -Gilliam

Gilliam and Lute walked down the hallway were Seth dissapeared into and continued in complete silence until Lute broke that with a question that dropped Gilliams jaw.

"Where are we going again?" -Lute

Gilliam stopped and stared with a dropped jaw and with simple shock and awe gave her a dumb founded look of WTF.

"We talked about this like five freaking minutes ago dammit" -Gilliam

"That's five minutes ago for me.. That's a long time ago when I'm tired Gilliam" -Lute

"We are going to adress the soldiers and tell them the plan that Marisa has left behind dammit. Is it that hard to remember?" -Gilliam

"Now that you mention it, Yes it is that hard to remember... What a drag this is.." -Lute

They walked to the Courtyard that was a glowing green with grass and gaint stone castle walls with flags hanging down that were solid jet black in color with names written on it in gold and numbers that look like it stated classes like a video game beside the names and names beside that. Gilliam and Seth were both on it beside there names it stated.

GILLIAM... General Knight... General of all Knights and Guardian of Lute...Guardian number 12

Seth... General Paledin... General of all Paledins and Guardian Marisa... Guardian number 13

The top of the flag had writing written in the language of Destroyers, It translated roughly to...

"The divine wraith of god is Tsunamis and Earthquakes. He created the planet and is scared to finally end the pathetic lives that inhabit and destroy it. We are everything he is afriad to do. We are the Great Destroyers. Gods Final Judgement. Gods TRUE DECISION."

Gilliam walked onto a balcony and turned towards Seth that was at his right side. They stared at each other and both turned towards the soldiers of the Destroyer and Gilliam raised his hand asking for silence with just his body movements. The soldiers stopped all chatting and turned towards the balcony and waited for Gilliam or Seth to speak. A minute passed and Gilliam stepped towards the front of the balcony and everyone gave him their attention. He took a glance over the crowd and into the crowd, staring at everyones face. Then he spoke with his tough and deep but a voice that gave of a true sense of authority.

"Soldiers of the Destroyer. As you know we have lost planets Rellos Zek and Sera. We lost great soldiers in those battle but we are not at a lost and will never be at a lost. Marisa has left this planet. Our homeworld. Planet Gouki and Lady Lute is now in charge. Marisa has told us our commands and I know none of you will fail to do them. Lady Lute will tell her next opinion on the matter and her ideas. We are Marisas Soldiers, The soldiers of the GREAT DESTROYER! We will not FAIL!" -Gilliam

Gilliam raised his fist and all of Marisa's soldiers released a battle cry screaming for blood of the humans. The Simple screams of KILL, MAIM and BURN.

"Now I present to you.. Queen Lute." -Gilliam

Gilliam turned to around and walked towards the back of the balcony telling Lute that the people are all warmed up.

"Mhmm..Greetings... Marisa has left and required all of us to stay in battle formation. I will not change that idea, though I am requiring a special squad to be ready in one year. If Marisa is not back, We shall get her back. We will go and destroy that stupid Protector and crush all his forces, and bring back our Mistress!" -Lute

The soldiers screamed again, crying for the blood of their enemy and he turned to leave as Gilliam turned to her and asked.

"Why did I even wake you up for a short speech like that" -Gilliam  
>"Gilliam, It's not the size that counts. It's the motivation behind it" -Lute<p>

Seth chuckled as the yall turned and left the balcony and headed back to the throne room and waited for Marisa's return.


End file.
